


First Class Christmas

by hollywoodb



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodb/pseuds/hollywoodb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Angel stay. Charles, Erik, and the kids celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the X-men franchise or any of its characters or First Class wouldn't have ended the way it did.  
> I do not own “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” That is owned by Christina Perri.  
> Minor instance of bad language.

 

 

_Erik, could you please come here._

_Fine Charles, I’m on my way._ Erik Lehnsherr started walking up the stairs to Charles Xavier’s office.

The 6 foot German-Jewish man couldn’t believe his friend still liked him, after what happened a little more than 2 months ago. He walked into the elevator and rode up. He waited outside the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

“Come in Erik!” Charles said cheeriness evident in his voice. Erik took another deep breath and opened the door. He immediately grinned at the smile on Charles face. He looked down at the 5’7” inch man who looked a little over 3 feet sitting in a gray-white motorized wheelchair and felt a pan of guilt. _I put him there._

“I forgive you though.” Charles smiles up at him. “You dropped the missiles and ran to my side.”

“But Charles I…” Erik began.

“Didn’t mean to,” Charles cut him off “It’s ok because you stayed with me.”

“But I hurt you, you’re crippled because of me, I shot you. Why don’t you hate me? I mean, I punched you and then got you shot!” Erik rambled on, trying not to cry. His mind back on the damned beach, holding Charles crying, bleeding form in his arms.

‘Erik, I’m right here, I’m fine, calm down my friend.” Charles pleaded tears running down his face at Erik’s memories and strong emotions.

“You’re right, and I’m sorry.” Erik sighed. “I just feel like it’s all because of me.”

“My friend it’s not.” Charles smiles up at him. His gray fingerless gloves gripped the stainless steel wheelchair wheels. He rolled over to his friend and put a comforting hand on Erik’s arm.

Erik turned and smiled at the touch “You are amazing Charles. I am glad we’re friends.”

“As am I, my dear friend.” Charles looked at Erik’s face. He then ducked his head and rolled away from Erik.

“Charles, my friend, what’s wrong!” Erik asked voice laced with concern and then sadness at his next words. ”Did I do something?”

“Oh no Erik, it’s not you.” Charles turned from looking out the window. “Nor is anything wrong.” Charles sighed and mustered up the will to ask “Erik, I know you won’t want to, but would you like to celebrate Christmas with me and the children?”

“You really want me to celebrate Christmas with you Charles?” Erik groans rolling his pale blue-gray eyes, as he ran a hand through his short dark brown hair.

“Please Erik, it would mean a lot to me and the children!” Charles whined, his full, pink lips up in a pout, his bright baby blue eyes turned toward Erik as his curly, brown hair fell into his face.

“But-fine I’ll celebrate with you!” Erik let out an exasperated sigh seeing Charles face fall.

“Yay, you’re the best!” Charles smiled, rolling his wheelchair over to Erik and hugging him. “Thank you Erik, this means so much to me!”

“You’re welcome Charles, and by the way, I hate you.” Erik grins because Charles smile is so contagious.

“No you don’t, and we have so much to do!” Charles smiled, face lighting up even more.

Erik rolled his eyes at how easily Charles called his bluff and teasingly asked “So, what first, my lord!” laughing and then easily dodging the book Charles threw his way, catching it. “Really Charles, Moby Dick! Why couldn’t you throw Twilight at me instead?”(Sorry to any twilight fans if I offended you.)

“Because it was in my hand, so I threw it.” Charles glared at him, pouting again.

 

* * *

 

“We need to Christmas shop today.” Charles grinned.

“But, we have 24 days left.” Erik whined.

“Please Erik?” Charles pleaded pouting.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Erik moaned. ”Oh all right, I’ll do it!”

“Yay, thank you so much Erik, you’re the best! I’ll meet you in the car!” Charles face lit up as he wheel toward the living room where the kids are all chatting. “Kids, get in the car we’re going Christmas shopping!”

“Really?” they asked; Alex, Sean, and Raven’s faces lighting up; while Hank and Angel looked out of place and awkward.

“Erik what should I get Angel?” Charles asked hands skimming over the racks.

“Get her coal!” Erik muttered under his breath.

“Erik!” Charles huffed; face lighting up as he found the perfect gift. “Aha perfect!”

“I’m still going to give her coal!” Erik muttered.

“Get her an actual present!” Charles huffed; glaring at Erik.

 

* * *

 

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas.” Erik couldn’t believe Charles was singing along to the radio. Charles singing with such a happy face reminded Erik of why he’d stayed.

“Oh Erik, I didn’t see you there!”

“No keep singing!” Erik blurted out “I like your singing!” Erik’s cheeks were slowly turning a crimson hue.

“Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of Yore. Faithfull friends who are dear to us.” Charles picked back up. “Gather near to us once more. Through the years, we all will be together. If the fates allow. So hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.” Charles smiled. Erik smiled back and wolf whistled.

 

* * *

“Come on Erik, join us!” Raven whined.

“No, I will not partake in the destruction of this house with horrid Christmas decorations.” Erik said grinning.

“Please Erik!” Charles pouted, blue eyes peeking out from his eyelashes.

“Ugh…Fine I’ll do it!” Erik groaned, walking over. He grabbed the yellow star and set it on top of the tree. “I’ll do the lights on the outside of the house to stop you from ruining the outside to.” He groans walking out of the room only to reappear a few minutes later with a bin of Christmas lights. Erik walks back in a few hours later.

“Thank you Erik!” Charles looked up at with irresistibly blue eyes.

“You’re welcome Charles.” Erik smiles at him.

 

* * *

 

“Ok kids, careful!” Charles says from inside the center of the mass of teenagers. “Whoa!” Charles screamed ducking out of the way as the kids started throwing flour. Erik’s head lifted up when Charles said careful and he started running to the kitchen when Charles screamed.

“Charles are you…” Erik yelled running into the kitchen. He started laughing seeing Charles covered in flour.

“Don’t laugh Erik! That’s not nice.” Charles glowers at Erik.

“But it’s funny!” Erik chuckles.

“No it’s not.” Charles glared.

“Yeah it kind of is!” Erik scoffs.

 _No it’s not!_ Charles thought in Erik’s direction pretending, very well I might add, to cry.

“Charles, I’m sorry! It wasn’t funny! Please stop…” Erik started but cut off when Charles started laughing.

“That…my friend…is why… you… don’t… mess with… me!” Charles says in between laughs.

“Go ahead and laugh, I deserve it.” Erik shrugs.

“Yes you do.” Charles agrees.

 

* * *

 

“Charles, Erik, Hank, get your asses down here NOW!” Raven screams up the stairs. “Alex and Sean are acting like 5 year-olds and I can’t handle it anymore!”

Charles, Erik, and Hank all rolled out of their respective beds in their respective rooms, and went downstairs.

“Ok, you can open your presents now:”

They all dig into their presents and are happy with the outcome.

 

* * *

 

That night Charles and Erik were in Charles’ study.

Charles hands Erik a stuffed shark. “It’s a shark because you’re my handsome shark bender.”  
  
Erik smiles and hands him a stuffed rat “Because you’re my adorable lab rat.”

Two hours later after a game of chess, Erik was lifting a coin in the air, bored. “Erik?” Charles reaches out to Erik.

“One second Charles I’m trying to see if I can lift the bar on the window too.” Erik says sticking out his hand to stop Charles.

“Erik look up.”

Erik looks up and there’s a piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling right above them. “Charles we don’t….I mean….if you want to I’ll kiss you…since we’re under mistletoe and all” He says his face getting redder and redder.

“I do” Charles says blushing. In an instant Erik’s leaning down and kissing Charles. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long, long time.”

 _As have I._ Charles thinks in Erik’s direction.

The end.

 

* * *

 


End file.
